Big Brother
by aMiNe L
Summary: find out who was the big brother
1. akabane's friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own the get backers (oh I wish I own them)**

**Summary: find who the big brother is?**

**Big Brother**

"Man I'm bored, really bored" Ban said while looking outside of his car . It was raining damn hard. "Yeah Ban-Chan 3 weeks passed after our last mission" Ginji sighed. "Oh let's just go to the café" Ban retorted. "And maybe Hevn has a mission for us" Ban said with a smile and turned the ignition. It took less than 5 mins. to reach the café . Ginji and Ban entered the café; they were partly soaked because of the rain. "Get backers aren't we early today "Natsumi greeted. But she got no reply. "HEY WERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU TWO THIS PASSED FEW DAYS" Hevn shouted.

"Why Hevn, do you have a mission for us "ban asked. Hevn nodded "But sad to say we need 4 experts in this job"

"Ok Hevn, I'll call up kazu..." Ginji's words were cut by Hevn "Don't worry; I already called Akabane with his friend"

"WHAT, him no not him "Ginji was hiding at Ban's back. Terrified.

Ban looked at Ginji, his body was shacking. Ginji was scared at the psycho killer.

Ban looked at Hevn and asked "Hey Hevn who's the other person? "

"OH, Dr. Jackal told me he'll bring his friend" Hevn replied.

Ginji looked and asked Hevn, "Friend, I didn't knew killers have friends?...is this friend of his as evil as him"

"Nope, Yes, Ah, Maybe, Think so" Hevn jokingly answered.

Ginji was praying. .:OH god:.

Ban saw Ginji "Hey Ginji, Why are you praying?."

I'm praying to god that make Dr. Jackal's friend nicer "Ginji smiled.

"Ok Hevn when will you gonna tell us the plans "Ban questioned Hevn.

"Tomorrow" Hevn waved good bye.

aMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNe

"Ok, Dr. Jackal is here, the Get Ba…, hey wait a min. where's Ginji?" Hevn looked at Ban.

"I… I'm here "Ginji was behind Ban. Shaking.

Ginji didn't dared to look at Dr. Jackal, he was too scared.

"Hey Dr. Jackal where's your friend? " Ban asked curiously.

Dr. Jackal looked at Ban and smiled. "Ah him, he's outside".

Then suddenly the bell rang as a young boy entered the café.

"Hey Haru I'm here" Dr. Jackal said.

Ban looked at the boy. The boy looked strange; his hair was mixed of blue and white. Extraordinary. He has a mask on and a bloody knife at hand! .:but why:. Ban was thinking.

When the boy sat beside Dr. Jackal he handed the bloody knife.

Ginji looked at the boy and asked "You're name is Haru?"

The boy named Haru smiled like he was saying "yes"

.:He's a little bit nicer than Dr. Jackal:. Ginji said to him self.

"Get Backers this is Haru my friend, Haru this is the Get Backers, you know them. They're the group I've been telling you"

"Yes I remember" Haru smiled.

"Hey Dr. Jackal, I get you're point, Haru here is the friend you've recommended" Ban stared at Haru. He's being suspicious about Haru.

"Yes" .Dr. Jackal smiled.

"What the hell! Hevn we will work with that kid" Ban pointed at Haru.

"You got a problem with that" Haru spoke up.

"Ban get a hold of you're self" Ginji tried to calm Ban down.

"Ok, Ok!" Ban pouted .:Heck his just a damn brat:.

"Now this is the plan for the mission" Hevn suddenly voiced.

"Ok all 4 of you will enter the UNDERGROUND TOURNAMENT and all of you will join as pairs" Hevn explained everything they need to win the Silver Dragon with Ruby Eyes

aMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNeaMiNe

As they walked to the entrance of the dome. Ban was still staring at Haru. .:Something is wrong here, a boy with a mask and the first time I saw him he was holding a bloody knife:. Ban said to himself.

Haru can feel that Ban was staring at him for a long time. Deep inside him wondered. :Is this Midou Ban is stronger than you brother, that you respect him, obey him:.

"Ban-Chan I'm hungry "Ginji winded.

Ban handed a hamburger from out of no where "Here eat this"

"But where did you get this?" Ginji questioned while he bit the hamburger.

"Dr. Jackal gave it to me" Ban said.

Ginji choked "What, maybe his is poisonous said Ginji while spitting the hamburger.

Haru looked at Ginji .:Why did you turned into an IDIOT:. Haru said to himself.

Then they entered the dome, they went to the basement. Where the tournament is going to be held.

Ban noticed Dr. Jackal and Haru disappeared.

3 days passed both group kept fighting and winning

Then the time came, it was the finals. Each group needs a representative. Dr. Jackal let Haru fight, because the boy requested it. And Ginji for his group. Ban had a serious injury from his last fight.

"Hey Ginji good luck, I have this strange feeling for Haru" Ban said.

"You worry too much "Ginji giggled.

"I'm serious Ginji" Ban stared at Ginji.

Ginji smiled at Ban, the smile had this "don't worry phrase ".

Ginji and Haru entered the arena.

Ginji was about to attack when suddenly Haru spoke, Haru asked "Why do you respect him Ginji? Why do you left the VOLTS? And continue living with that Midou Ban?"

Ginji was stunned "How did you know, I left the volts?" Ginji asked Haru.

"I know everything about you" Haru looked at Ginji.

Ginji's eyes widen "Wh...Who are you, do… do I know you?"

"You know me Ginji, I'm the only one who knows all about you" Haru said.

Ginji dropped to his knees. :Who, How?..:. Ginji kept on asking his self.

Haru gave a cold look to Ginji. "Why did you left me behind?" as electricity flow to Haru's body, as the mask started to crack.

Ginji can't stand it, he was going insane. "Who…who are you?Tell me!" Ginji screamed.

"Did Ban turned you into an IDIOT? So you won't remember me Ginji!" Haru shouted as the mask was totally destroyed.

Ban was listening, he kept asking himself "What do Haru mean, when he said he knew all about Ginji? "  
Ban was really confused, and then he saw Ginji crying.

"Ha-Haru I-I'm so sorry I…I don't want to hurt you" Ginji kept saying apologies to Haru.

Now Ban is really confused "why do Ginji kept saying sorry to Haru?' Ban asked to no one.

"Because Ginji uh…hmm…torn Haru's heart" Dr. Jackal answered while walking to the door, he was going out side.

"Torn? Haru's heart? Ginji? " Ban was driving crazy. He wanted to interfere ,but ther was some kind of force stopping him to interrupt the fight.

OH SORRY IT'S TOO SHORT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Meet Lea

Disclaimer: I don't own GB (oh I wish)

Big Brother

Chapter 2: Meet Lea

(After 5 months, after the tournament Ginji has no news about Haru, or should we say "Lea".

Flash Backs

"Brother do you love me" a sweat voice asked, it was Lea.

"Yes Lea I love you" Ginji smiled at Lea.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" suddenly Lea emitted tears.

"I promise Lea" ginji whipped Lea's tears.

End of Flash Backs

"Damn it's hot!" Ban sighed while entering the café, Ginji, well he's thinking and remembering about his last fight with Lea. the bell rang as they enter the café.

"Good Morning " Wan-Pore greeted as he served some coffee to the costumers.

"Ei...Ban what's withGinji?" Wan-Pore asked in a whisper.

"Ginji...oh,his been like that after our last mission" Ban sat next to Ginji . "Still thinking about Haru?"

Ginji nodded his head "But her name is not Haru it's Lea.

"Her, You mean that kid is a she" Ban widen his eyes.

"Yes Ban-Chan Lea is my younger sister, I left her without any reason and now she's here to see me" Ginji explained.

"Now it's clear to me, but Ginji does Lea has special powers, you know what I mean" Ban asked.

"Lea has the ability to control any kind of element she wish" Ginji said.

"Oh creepy" Ban felt strange.

"Ban-Chan, I missed her , I want to explain everything, I want to say sorry" Ginji cried as he slamed his head on the table.

"I'm here to listen…Big Brother" Lea suddenly voiced.

Lea hugged Ginji "Brother I will listen to what you'll gonna say and I want to tell you I still love you .

"Lea I love you too" Ginji hugged Lea back.

End

Lea decided to join the GB at first Ban didn't liked the idea ,But ginji forced Ban .and now Ginji, Ban, and Lea lived a HAPPY, ANNOYING, COMPLICATED, AND FULL OF ADVENTURE LIVES.

AMINELOVER: liked it huh?

BAN: liked it , it's the worst story I've ever heard. And I realy realy don't liked this this kid in our group(pointing at Lea)

LEA: hey got a prob. With that?

GINJI: yeah Ban-Chan Lea is still my sis

AMINELOVER: yeah Ban-Chan and besides she's cute . She looks like me .

BAN: she is you and don't call me Ban-Chan ( uses the Jagan. And after that his grabs on aminelover's neck and uses the snake bite.

AMINELOVER:( spits out blood) Brother get me a doctor.

GANJI:(can't move Ban is warning him not to interrupt by starring at him)

AH IT'S THE END

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO:

LEA O MANDANI

CHRISTINE O MANDANI

AILEEN MARINEZ

TO ALL PINOYS OUT THERE (HOY PINOY AKO!)

AND SPECIALY TO THE GET BACKERS 


End file.
